The Devil's Playground
by Devilzzz
Summary: Draco has a power at will. He thinks he can break Ginny. What he doesn't know or expects, is that Ginny is already broken.


Snow was starting at an unexpected pace this mid-January. It frosted the windows and spread throughout glass, a shadow of white amongst the ledge. Ginny remembered January just like this. She was sixteen again, her stomach was thin, there were no wrinkles visible, there were no visible flaws outside her skin, and she was walking along the halls, her books tucked beneath her arm, scurrying across hurriedly in a rush to get to the library on a Saturday, for her due Transfiguration essay.

__

Keep myself busy.

There was only one thing stopping her.

__

How vulnerable.

Or rather, someone.

Someone, someone hears me.

"Would_ you mind, I'd like to be alone_?" the silver-blonde snarled abruptly as he saw her emerging from behind the corridor. He stood against the wall, his head turned back, so that only his frown was visible.

__

Perfect, perfect bait.

"Mind what?" Ginny asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"I am - go use another corridor, will you?" he retorted snappishly.

"No, I don't think I will." And just to infuriate him, she set her books down on the floor and crossed her chest with her arms, glaring at him expectantly. "Instead, I am going to stand here until you apologize to me."

"Apologize to you for what?" he prompted, a vicious venom audible in his tone. "_You_ were the one who disturbed me."

__

Talk, talk, talk, you'll be lying on the floor soon enough.

"I am merely going to the library," Ginny said, her voice growing softer. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," he responded curtly, turning the remaining side of his face away to set against the wall.

__

Lure her away. She doesn't deserve the pain...but she's too enticing.

Ginny narrowed her eyes before picking up her books once more, and heading off onto the library. But it wasn't until she was at least ten feet away that she inclined her head in a back glance curiously, and saw in a startled shock that Draco's eyes were closed, the left eye bruised and black, uncurling itself in it's damp blood. 

__

She's the perfect victim.

She turned around completely, the books dropping out of her grasp.

"What - what happened to - to your..."

__

Don't ask if you don't want to know the answer.

He raised his head, wincing slightly as he did. "Nothing. Never you mind. Go on with your little books and your little library," he scoffed mockingly, flinching as he was forced to blink. 

Devour you, devour you.

And for the second time that day, she said in a determined whisper, "No, I don't think I will."

__

Now we're getting somewhere.

She kicked one of her books aside and slowly stepped forward cautiously, keeping a good three feet away from him. 

"Does it hurt?"

__

Crumble, crumble, don't come here, naive little stupid girl...

"No," Draco answered in an unnerved voice, gazing at her calculatingly, his pink-flushed lips moving wordlessly before finishing. "No, it doesn't."

"You're lying," Ginny said in a prompt, truthful voice, knowingly. Strangely enough, she felt calm, collected with him - as if she could speak directly and he would answer back instead of making her feel like a two-year-old, as Harry often did.

__

Invisible, invisible, invisible...

"How do _you_ know?" His eyes flashed with something undefined, and she could not distinguish the emotion. It was a bit of fear, a bit of curiosity, a inquisitive question.

"I don't," she responded wittily. "I mean, I've never been punched by _Ron_ before." She managed a grin. 

__

Flutter of my heart.

Draco's features hardened in a swift, doubtful envisioning expression. His cheeks tinted bright pink, and he seemed flustered. "How did you know he--"

__

Got you. Got you. Don't come here if you don't want to. Got you. Got you.

"You can't blame him, Malfoy. He _did_ say one day he'd get you. Healing charm?" she offered, interrupting, stepping forward.

__

You don't know what you're doing.

^&^

Ack. Experiment.

Don't kill me, I know it's not very good. Well, actually, I lied, I think it rocks.


End file.
